8 Reasons Why Kingdom Hearts Shouldn't Be Based Off Of Real Life
by DecidedFate13
Summary: We should all be glad Kingdom Hearts isn't based off of real life. I have provided you 8 reasons why it shouldn't be. With little scenarios after the reason. These scenarios show what would happen if Kingdom Hearts characters mentioned these in real life. What are you waiting for? Come see the reasons and funny scenarios that are in this story. Sorry I'm not the best at summeries!


**I have had this idea for a while now so I thought I would do it. So enjoy and please read and review! This will be the only chapter too.**

**DISCLAIMER:**** I don't own Kingdom Hearts or Disney.**

**Animals couldn't talk**

Sora screamed,"Alright Donald and Goofy let's go save the worlds!"

"..."

"Um guys," Sora asked

"…"

"Why do you always ignore me," Sora said bursting into tears.

"Um, honey maybe you should call a mental institution for that boy," said a woman passing by.

"Already on it," said her husband.

**Nobodies couldn't exist**

"Hey, guess what Isa," Lea said.

"What," Isa asked.

"I'm donating my heart," Lea responded.

"I thought you can only do that when you're dead," Isa asked.

"Yeah, but I'll just turn into a nobody because I have a strong will," Lea said.

"If you say so," Isa said uncertain of Lea's choice.

_After the donation_

R.I.P Lea.

Who died of loss of heart and believed he would turn into this nobody thingy.

**You couldn't summon a keyblade out of thin air**

"Any one of these people could be a nobody or a heartless." Sora said while hiding.

"I will just summon my keyblade,"

Sora tried but failed.

"What, why isn't it working?!"

He tried some more but all attempts ended in failure.

"WHY CAN'T I SUMMON THE KEYBLADE?!" Sora screamed.

Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned to look at the boy.

"Hon-"

Her husband cut her off, "I know I'm calling the police this time."

**Now that I think about I you couldn't have a keyblade at all**

"Excuse me sir but do you where my keyblade is," Sora asked politely.

"Um, what's a keyblade," The man replied.

"You know that thing I use to save the world and kill these monsters called heartless that rip out your heart," Sora told the man.

The man eyes grew wide and he said, "Um, let me check over there for you."

The man slowly backed up then took off running.

"Huh, what a nice guy for checking over there for me," Sora said not aware that the man ran away.

**There would be no heartless either**

Sora was walking fast trying to get away from this heartless chasing him.

It was right under his feet and without his keyblade he was defenseless.

Sora saw a stick and decided he would use that instead.

As soon as he got the stick he turned around and started to attack the heartless.

Some people stopped.

Others stared then continued on their way and some just ignored him.

A man went up to Sora.

"No, stay back this is dangerous business," Sora warned.

"Um, kid that's your shadow," responded the man.

"I know it's a shadow heartless but don't worry I'm a professional," Sora exclaimed.

"Okay, have fun then I guess," The man said as he left the scene.

**No gummi ships**

The woman watched as a boy walked into a shop with a dog and a duck.

She noticed he had put them in little outfits and was talking to him.

Sora walked up to the counter and asked, "Do you have gummi blocks?" "Um, excuse me but what do these gummi blocks go to," asked the woman.

"The gummi ship that I use to travel to different worlds," Sora told her.

"I think you are in the wrong store sir," responded the woman.

"Oh, okay," Sora said while turning to leave.

When he finally left the woman said to herself, "Is that kid on drugs?"

**Xemnas couldn't collect hearts**

Xemnas was wondering around this town. He saw no heartless which means no hearts.

Xemnas then had an idea.

He would just ask people for their hearts.

He thought to himself, "_Besides it's more important that I have heart so they should willingly give it to me."_

Xemnas walked around asking people for their hearts so he could become a somebody again.

They either ignored him, gave him weird looks, or just said no.

Xemnas finally gave up and walked off.

**No kingdom hearts**

Xemnas had sat down and looked up at the sky.

He missed his beloved Kingdom Hearts.

He sat there remembering all the times he talked to it but for some reason it would never reply back.

He sat on his knees on the ground and screamed to the sky, "ONE DAY I WILL HAVE YOU KINGDOM HEARTS!"

A little kid saw this and asked his mom, "What's a Kingdom hearts?"

"Honey that doesn't exist just pay no attention to him," Said the mom.

"Okay mommy," The little kid responded.

**This is just a fun little thing I wanted to do. Also thanks for reading and like I said before please review! **


End file.
